Printers sometimes have one or more pens, which may be capped when not in use in order to improve longevity and reliability of the pen, and/or to prevent a loss of print quality.
In some environments, the footprint (e.g. floor space) of the printer may be an important factor. Also, providing less complex components may lead to improvements in reliability and/or reductions in cost.
It is an object of examples of the invention to at least mitigate one or more problems associated with the prior art.